Kingdom Hearts 3
by SwagDoctor15
Summary: Sora and his friends must embark on their greatest journey yet. The will have to defeat Xehanort, his seekers of darkness, and a new enemy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or other shows/games/movies**

Sora: We're back!

Kairi reaches her hand to Sora

Kairi: You're home.

Sora then lifts his arm in the air with Kairi's lucky charm in hand and grabs her hand.

The scene starts to glitch and numbers appear almost as if on a computer monitor. The scene changes to a lab like room where someone just smashed a computer monitor.

Stranger: How dare you! How dare you get a happy ending! What about me?! What about what I sacrificed?!

The stranger then looks over his shoulder to reveal a man in a black coat behind him.

Stranger: So, destroying you heartless and nobody brought you back uh? Why are you here?

Man in black: You need something, and I need something. I think we can help each other.

Stranger: I think I figured out you plan not too long ago, you need a bunch of empty bodies so you could turn them into your seekers of darkness, uh. After all, Xehanort or should I say Xemnas would really care if he had a heart or not, he would only care about one thing.

The man in black nods.

Stranger: So tell me, I know what you need, but what is it that I need?

Man in black: Revenge.

The stranger smiles.

Stranger: When shall we start?

 **I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. The Mysterious Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or other shows/games/movies**

In The Mysterious Tower

Sora: Where's Kairi?

Mickey: She and Riku went to a different world to train.

Sora puckers his lips

Mickey: I something wrong?

Sora: No,it's just that, ever since Yensid wanted Kairi to become a keyblade master, and Riku was declared a keyblade master, it just been a little, different.

Yensid walks in

Yensid: The worlds are ever changing Sora. We may not be able to stop them, but we can evolve with them.

Sora looks down

Sora: Master Yensid, why did you see the mark of mastery in Riku, but not in me?

Yensid closes his eyes for a moment to think

Yensid: Sora, you have faced many difficult trials, and came out victorious in them. However, you have not experienced enough to call yourself a true keyblade master. Another reason is that you think before you leap.

Sora: What?

Yensid: You have been known to run ahead without looking behind to know what you may or may not face. In Castle Oblivion, you blindly ran ahead, even though Donald, Goofy and Jiminy wanted to stop and think what has happened so far, and what else could happen. And when you appeared in The World That Never Was, you went on forward to chase shadows, only to be put to sleep, where Xehanort almost turned you into the last seeker of darkness.

Outside The Mysterious Tower

Goofy: So ahhhhhhhh, are we supposed to stand guard?

Donald: Yeah! We have to protect the king and Yensid! After all, we're heros!

Stranger: I thought you two were still junior heros.

Donald and Goofy look up to see a complete stranger. They then grab their weapons.

Donald: How do you know that?!

Stranger: I know all your adventures.

Donald: Nobody! Thunde…

Before Donald could finish his spell, the stranger used unknown magic to push Donald onto the floor knocking him out.

Goofy then charges, but the stranger then grabs his shield, and throws it into the sky.

Goofy: Uh oh.

Sora and Mickey run out

Mickey: It can't be!

Stranger: Hello Mickey, I've returned!

Sora then summons his keyblade

Stranger: Ah Sora, I'm so glad we could finally meet face to face!

Sora: Who are you?!

Stranger: Me? What Mickey and Yensid never told you about me? I'm not surprised, they have after all kept a lot of secrets from you.

Sora: Shut up!

Sora then swings his keyblade at the stranger, but the strangers dodges it without any trouble

Stranger: Since they never told you about me, I guess I'll have to do it. My name is Marco.

Sora then swings his keyblade at Marco, but he easily grabs the edge of the keyblade. Marco then pulls the keyblade away from Sora, and punches Sora in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Marco: Now here is what's going to happen, by the end of you final journey, everyone you love, everything you cherish, is going to die!

Mickey: No!

Mickey then jumps at Marco, but his ducks, and Mickey goes flying over him and hitting the ground

Mickey: Marco! Please!

Marco tightens his fists, and sends a magical ball at Mickey, but Mickey jumps into the air before it hit him. Mickey then softly lands on the ground, and raises his keyblade at Marco

Mickey: I will fight you if you leave me no choice!

Marco: Your time will come.

Marco then lifts Mickey in the air with his magic, and throws him and Sora, Donald and Goofy who just managed to get up. The four then get sent into The Mysterious Tower. Marco begins to walk in, but the front doors magically close on him.

Mickey: We have to get to Master Yensid now!

Mickey begins to walk up the stair, but Sora grabs him by the arm

Sora: Who is that guy Marco?

Mickey: I'll explain when we get to Yensid.

The four then reach Yensid in his room

Mickey: Master! It's Marco! He's returned!

Yensid's eyes widen

Yensid: This is not good.

Sora: Can someone please tell me who Marco is?!

Yensid then closes his eyes

Mickey: After what happened with Aqua, Terra, and Ven, me and Yensid decided we needed a new keyblade bearer, and we chose Marco.

Sora, Donald and Goofy: What?!

Mickey: Master? How do we get out?!

Yensid: Stay still.

Mickey: Wha…

Just then, everyone in the castle except Marco was teleported.

Marco: You can't run forever Sora! I will make you suffer!

I meant to finish this sooner, but I had some stuff to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll post a new chapter soon.


End file.
